


Mating Season

by KeenWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Dehumanization, Filming, Gang Rape, Giant Spiders, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, POV Outsider, Rape, Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/pseuds/KeenWolf
Summary: Following the closest tracker, the researchers moved deeper in to the forest, past the danger zone. They were almost on top of the signal when they heard the sobbing cries of specimen AF99. It wasn’t long before they spotted the nest that had already started to be built around her, there was only the barest of webbing in place so the team was easily able to enter the nest.The giant spider’s mating habits had long been shrouded in mystery and research had been frustrating difficult, until now.





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Everyone was a bit tense entering the domain of the spiders during mating season. This was the most dangerous time to be out, spiders in rut were known to attack in large clusters. Yet the beauty and mystery of the spiders had been drawing researchers into the danger zone for as long as both species had coexisted.

These days the zones were clearly marked and everyone knew to stay away from areas the spiders roam freely. The spiders were endangered and even with all their advanced technology the secrets that were hidden during mating season proved too dangerous for study. Once the spiders had webbed a nest no one could safely get inside.

Even with their science and technology advancing to the point where they’d started exploring other planets, researchers were still frustrated and fascinated by the spiders on their home world. 

At last, a researcher had cracked the problem of attacks by inventing a scent blocking spray. Now the spiders ignored the researchers as they moved through the breeding grounds in search of the five human specimens they’d released yesterday at the start of dusk.

The human females couldn’t have run far, they were naked and without food or water. In five different locations the human’s had been dropped off deep inside the breeding grounds. The researchers had hoped spiders would have caught them by now. The humans had been sprayed with the scent blocker right before being released, but that small bit of protection would have worn off long before first light.

Following the closest tracker, the researchers moved deeper in to the forest, past the danger zone. They were almost on top of the signal when they heard the sobbing cries of specimen AF99. It wasn’t long before they spotted the nest that had already started to be built around her, there was only the barest of webbing in place so the team was easily able to enter the nest. 

In a few days everything would be covered in web and any researcher would have to be extremely careful how they entered or risk being discovered and attacked.

The scene that greeted the researchers was quite spectacular. Dozens and dozens of mature male spiders all crowded around a large elaborate web and trapped at the center was specimen AF99. 

The human female’s nude body was securely bound in a crisscross of webbing that held her face down five feet or so off the ground. She was slightly bent with her ass elevated. Her legs were spread apart so the spiders could easily access her holes while her arms were held against her body keeping her restrained. She was in distress, panting and mewing, her eyes closed while she clenched her teeth as two spiders simultaneously fucked her pussy and her asshole. The slick rhythmic sounds of their fucking were loud in the quiet webbed off space.

The researchers quickly moved to set up their recorders and sensors, trying to capture every angle so they could document this momentous event as it was unfolding.

Specimen AF99 noticed them as they worked, first mewling as if begging to be released and then screeching at them once she realized that they weren’t going to intervene in her predicament.

Soon everything was set up and finally they were getting clear footage of what had never fully been understood, the elusive mating rituals of the giant spiders. They gathered around the screens and watched as the spider fucking AF99 asshole speed up it’s thrusts, forcing it’s cock as deep as in could into her. The spider’s vigorous efforts made the human female give a shrill cry on every stroke as her hole was battered. The rough trusts made her webbed down breasts jiggle back and forth as the spider’s moments became erratic. 

The spider stilled suddenly, it’s body twitching as it’s cock seemed to rippled as it began ejaculating deep into her hole. The spider hunkered down as its cock pumped load after load of sperm into the AF99 who twitched and cried at the sensation. A small amount of come that leaked out around the cock stopped when the spiders glands on it’s cock expanded stretching AF99’s hole tight and sealing the leak. AF99 screamed and ineffectually thrashed in her bounds so vigorous that the researchers almost missed the way the spider wiggled and made a high pitched chitter. 

After about ten minutes of constant ejaculation the glands on its cock deflated and it tugged it’s now flaccid cock from AF99’s asshole. She whimpered at the sensation and the recorders zoomed in to capture the way her hole gaped open, the rim slick with a clear substance that covered her whole genital area and dripped down her body. Very little of the thick white ejaculate spilled out of her body even as the spider fucking her pussy continued its vigorous movements. It now made sense how her body was positioned, she was bent just enough so that her ass was slightly elevated, that way it was less likely that gravity would cause the sperm to leak out of her holes.

Comparing the measurements they’d taken of AF99 body before the release the researchers could tell that AF99’s belly was slightly more pronounced. Which made sense as she was relentlessly being filled with spider ejaculated in both holes. They would have to continue to monitor how big she’d end up. Human’s were very resilient and could survive being modified far beyond other species limits. 

As the spent spider rejoined the waiting crowd, there was a ripple and through some unknown mechanism a new spider broke away from the cluster and started picking it’s way down to AF99. The recorders clearly picked up the way it’s cock was poking out of it’s protective sleeve, a good indication that the spiders anticipated fucking their captives and that a different species was arousing to them.

It was clear that all of the spiders gathered around specimen AF99 were male, their bodies were small. Only half the size of the human they were fucking. While the added length of their 8 delicate legs made them seem much larger, the female spiders were the true giants of the species. Their bodies alone measured three times the length of their male counterparts. So far there were no female spiders in the nest, but the researchers were hopeful that they would show up.

Specimen AF99 made more distressed sounds at the researchers, she was panting and shaking her body dripping with sweat as the spider that was fucking her pussy speed up it’s thrusts. It’s thick cock stretched AF99’s pussy wide as it pounded into her.

AF99 had been someone’s pet before this and was most likely unused to being used in this fashion. She had been returned as defective because she was not very friendly, actually lashing out with aggression when the researchers had separated her from the pack of humans she’d been brought with. 

Using humans for research was new in the breeding grounds. Humans had been mostly kept as exotic pets, but defective unwanted pets had finally started to become cheap to acquired. Humans were agile and could be fitted to carry recording devices, their heat signatures were also easily tracked. Still every time mating season came around all of the humans near the danger zone disappeared. Some times the recorders would turn up and that was how the researchers had found out that the spiders were purposefully taking them. The spiders seem to prefer human females over anything else once they could get them.

So for this mating season they purposely released a small group of specimens that while equipped with recorders were also injected with the latest non heat oriented trackers, in the hopes of retrieval. The new trackers had worked perfectly, but it was now apparent that the web of the spider’s nest disrupted the heat signatures that they usually relied on to track humans.

They would need to keep moving though, there were four other specimens somewhere in the expansive breeding ground that still needed to be located. Still no one moved, all of the researchers were following the movement of the spider working it’s way toward AF99.

The monitors zoomed in on the encroaching spider which ignored AF99’s struggles and instead inspected the way it’s companion was fucking her pussy. One of their recorders was tightly focused on that part of the action and for a few moments everyone watched the ridges on the shaft of the spider’s cock as it fucked into AF99. Her pussy leaking slick juices on every stroke.

The spider moved on to inspect AF99’s asshole. It was flushed and wet, still gaping open from the last spider as the new spider’s positioned itself. Using it’s legs to hold on to AF99 hips it shook its abdomen, undulated its body to work its cock out of its sheath, as it thickened and engorged. They watched with fascination as the head of it’s cock, a bulbous shape would puff up, expanding in excitement. The researchers had never observed the spider’s mating so closely before and they were amazed to see their theories on spider anatomy in action.

A thick slick fluid leaked out of what looked the glans all along the cock. The spider bent its body and pressed it’s cock to AF99’s asshole wiggling just the wet tip of its cock inside her and stopping. She jerked with a shocked cry, her body tensing as the recorder zoomed in close focusing in on the spider’s cock as the head of it inflated stretching her hole tight around the engorged cock. The spider shook, chittering in pleasure as AF99 sobbed. No one had every seen a spider’s cock in action. It was amazing.

AF99 was shaking, weeping and biting her lip until the spider’s cock deflated. Her hole was flushed an angry red, but the spider’s cock pushed into her easily. She relaxed briefly before tensing again as the spider kept stopping and starting over and over again, each time chittering until finally its cock was completely sheathed inside AF99. Was it inflating it’s cock inside her to stretch her open? They might need to outfit a human with a recorder inside its body to catch this event in action.

Slowly the spider started to move, fucking her asshole slowly at first and then falling into a rhythm were it alternated it’s strokes with the spider fucking AF99’s pussy. Soon the cocks pounded into her. The two spiders fucked her in tandem, rocking her body back and forth between them as she was constantly being stuffed with cock. The multiple recording devices tracked the action as AF99 sobbed and cried as the spiders relentlessly fuck her. 

It had long been a theory that the spider’s fucked anything that moved, but finally they were debunking the idea that it was done in a frenzy. The mating seemed orderly and calm, but this was only the start and they still had many more specimens to locate. They would keep an eye on how things developed.

If anything maybe with this research they’d finally figure out a way to domesticate the spiders. They’d had long been under pressure to find a way to keep the spiders as pets, but the spiders could not be separated from their cluster without dying. Maybe all they really needed though was a human fuck toy to keep them happy. Obviously more study would be necessary.

Researchers back at base confirmed that they were receiving the footage of AF99 so they packed up and headed back to the craft. They sprayed themselves down again and continue their hunt for the other specimens.


End file.
